1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prophylactic device for humans, and more particularly, to a prophylactic device which will allow penetration of body cavities or orifices by a probing item, especially during sexual activity, but will reduce communication of body or other fluids.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,831, class 128/842, issued May 12, 1992 to Foggia teaches a scrotum supporting condom with retention means comprising a rollable condom having a retention periphery at the open end of an elongated tubular sheath, the open end having a discontinuity between the end of the sheath and the peripheral bead, such that when the sheath is unrolled onto an erect penis and the scrotum positioned through the discontinuity between the sheath and the retaining bead, support is provided to the scrotum thereby achieving increased physical contact during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,873, class 128/830, issued May 19, 1992 to Boatman teaches a contraception and prophylaxis enhancement system for use by women, having a one-piece formation, and comprising an extended tubular member with fluid absorbing material and a genital shield member, and also comprising a mechanism for inserting and retaining the tubular member within the vaginal cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,755, class 128/844, issued Jun. 16, 1992 to Hegedusch teaches a reinforced tethered condom construction for male genitalia comprising a conventional condom sheath which is provided with a pair of elongated tether elements secured on the inside of the condom sheath to provide lateral reinforcement along a substantial portion of the condom sheath and wherein the free ends of the tether elements are dimensioned to both encircle and be secured to the users genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,165, class 128/844, issued Oct. 20, 1992 to Wu teaches a birth control and disease preventing device having a large elastic pubic shield integrated about a central toroidal ring which is integrated about the open end of a portion configured as a conventional condom, the upper portion of the large elastic shield being securable about the user's waist while the lower portion of the shield has two movable portions, each securable to the user's legs to improve the protection of the areas around the pubic and the scrotum when the user's legs are in different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,449, class 128/844, issued Nov. 17, 1992 to van der Valk teaches a device for a male condom, and a condom to the used with this device which comprises essentially a rigid, two-part ring with a releasable connection which fits loosely at the base of the erect penis such that when a conventional or specially adapted condom is unrolled over the erect penis, the releasable connection forms an attachment means securing the peripheral bead at the open end of the condom to the rigid ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,881, class 128/844 issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Reddy teaches a prophylactic device comprising a rolled elongated sheath portion circumferentially integral with a broad flange member with attachment means such that the user can unroll the sheath member either over an erect penis or as the vaginal cavity is penetrated.
Finally, the conventional "oral dam" consists merely of a sheet of elastic, plastic, rubber or similar material placed over portions of an individuals genitalia during sexual contact to prevent the communication of body fluids. This type of device has become widely used and depended upon by numerous individuals. It is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture, distribute and purchase. Several drawbacks exist, however, to the use or reliance upon this type of device. Namely, there is no way to secure the dam to a wearer--one must maintain manual control of the piece of rubber in order to keep it in place. Furthermore, there is no way for this device to absorb body fluids and any fluids produced during sexual activity must be avoided or removed using secondary means. Finally, using an oral dam does not allow significant penetration and any penetration which occurs is likely to cause damage to the oral dam.
A fundamental medical and health concern in today's society is the prevention of the spread of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs). The tremendous explosion of the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) epidemic has caused modern man and woman to change their sexual practice to incorporate "safe sex". This term has come to mean sexual activity wherein the sexual partners take personal responsibility for themselves and their partners to ensure that there is no possible way for sexually transmitted diseases to infect themselves or their partners. There is a range of activities which can be said to be more safe and less safe but it is generally well accepted that the most effective way to prevent transmission of disease is by reducing the exchange of body fluids. These concepts are similar to certain most traditional forms of contraception, including the use of the condom. However, scientific data has demonstrated that the AIDS virus is transmitted via the exchange of body fluids.
The condom has been one of the most important devices for preventing the spread of STDs. There are numerous drawbacks to using a condom, however, including the possibility of breakage or slippage. Furthermore, a condom will not prevent communication of body fluids to the pubic, anal or other regions and condoms are generally intended for use by men.
In sum, aside from a few minor variations, as indicated by some of the patents in the prior art, the prevention of STDs and the exchange of bodily fluids has been predominantly dependent on these few devices. An important factor which needs to be mentioned is the moral position taken by important forces in society. For a long time in most of modern society, including Western civilizations as well as those of Asia, Africa and elsewhere, there has been a legal and moral prohibition on sexual activity not directed toward procreation, sexual activity among unmarried couples, sexual activity among youth and senior citizens, sexual activity between partners of the same sex, and other sexual practices. These past prohibitions have stifled an increase in related technology and the availability of alternative sexual devices which are required in a responsible modern society. However, as modern society has developed, in no small way influenced by a number of factors including the so-called "sexual revolution" of the 1960s and 1970s, the increase in tolerance toward people in our society of different sexual orientations juxtaposed against a political and religious fundamentalism and intolerance, and other factors, a controversy between these different elements in society regarding sexual freedom and expression now exists. It does not appear that this controversy will soon be resolved nor does it appear that either side is gaining significant ground. However, common mores and values do exist between all people in all societies, including the need to maintain a medically healthy population, the need to have each and every member of society take responsibility and account for their behavior, and, perhaps the most fundamental of all, the requirement that all members of society treat each other member with respect. It would appear that society has recognized these basic values and that a greater tolerance for individual lifestyles will result. Thus, a need exists in today's society for a greater number of prophylactic devices to give individuals in our society a greater range of options for their own particular lifestyles.